Lovino: Società GalloBloccanti
by Cold War Takeover
Summary: Lovi has just discovered the perfect way to seperate Feli and Ludwig. But is it really all that fool-proof? GerIta kind of random
1. Chapter 1

**Lovino: Società Gallo-Bloccanti**

**~*~**

**Hell yeah! This was originally in one of those character memes where you list the characters in any order and they're numbered, and then you take the characters and fill in the questions. One of them said "Write a drabblefic for ten/eight," Ten being Germany and Eight being Romano.**

**This was totally fun to make, and since it has the potential to be a totally awesome GerIta fic, I decided to write it! If you guys like it, I'll continue it! So, yeah!**

**R&R! Reviews make me **_**very **_**happy. More than people who just alert the story. *nods solemnly***

**~*~**

**Chapter 1/3****rd**** POV**

**~*~**

**P.S. The title is Italian for Lovino: Company Cock-Blocker XD**

**~*~**

"Potato Bastard!!!!" an angry voice yelled.

Germany facepalmed. Not this again…

Romano, also known as Lovino, stood angrily in front of the German man, probably ticked off because some misleading thing Feliciano had said. Germany wanted to berate the North-Italian for saying such things, but he could barely raise his already-loud voice around the brown-eyed, easily-teary man.

If Feliciano could even be called a man.

"Italy told me that he asked you if you two could have a baby. What. The. Fuck?!?!?!" He screamed angrily, darting forward and attempting to pound Germany's shoulder into dust.

Which failed miserably.

Romano jumped back, clutching his hurt hand and nearly bursting into tears.

"I'll get you next time, Potato Bastard!!!!!"

And with that, Romano ran away. Faster than if he saw British troops.

Germany just sighed and continued on his way to the grocery store.

~*~

Somewhere kind of far away…

Italy wailed loudly. "Ve~ What happened, Nii-chan?!"

"That damned potato bastard is too strong…"

"Ve~ Did Doitsu do this to poor Nii-chan?" Italy, unknowing to how much pain he was causing poor Romano, picked up the injured man's hand and began to slap random, tomato-decorated band-aids on the bruises.

Romano's eyes widened as he thought of the perfect way to get his brother and the potato bastard separated.

~*~

The whole babies thing was kind of filler. It's based off of something that .Authoress put in one of my favorite PruCan stories, Changement~

Word for word, the speech was Italy talking to Romano, as follows:

"Ve~ are Spain-nii and nii-chan making babies? That's what France-nii said people are doing when they say they're busy. Are you going to have a baby, nii-chan? Ve~ I asked Doitsu if we could have a baby, but he said no. Which is sad because babies are so cute and soft and cuddly and—ve~ I think Doitsu's not feeling very well, he's turning a funny red colour. I should go and make sure that Doitsu's okay. Bye bye, nii-chan!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Lovino: Societa Gallo-Bloccanti**

**Wow. I seem to just **_**hate **_**this story...I keep putting off writing it, and when I finally get a God-given grounding (it's gotten me to fall in love with writing again ;D), I decide "Oh, it can wait 'til I have time later."**

**Well, let me just say that I am going to write at least one chapter, and I am going to do it **_**now**_**. (I'm forcing myself to get some work on it, LOL)**

**Hope you enjoy! R&R! :)**

**Chapter 2/3rd POV**

Lovino had always wondered how he had become such a good actor. He appeared completely unswayed by Antonio's affections. (Okay, not _un_swayed. But he was "swayed" towards the negative.) He looked like he could care less about anyone's well being. And he could cry at will.

While he felt that was an undignified thing to do, he still had managed to train himself to cry whenever he so pleased.

_Like_, at times when he needed to convince his fratello that damn potatoe bastard was hurting him without reason. (Even though such would be a complete, downright _lie_.)

Feliciano looked incredibly depressed. His fratello, _his _fratello, was telling Feliciano that his Doitsu, _his _Doitsu, was hurting him. And for no good reason!

And it's hard to doubt things like that, when only-angry Lovino was in tears, and even had Spain-nii agreeing with Lovino.

Feliciano felt like he was going to cry as well.

Antonio had never been a good liar. But when he had gotten that undeniable bribe from Lovi, well, he could somehow learn.

"Listen, bastard, if you agree with everything I say to Feliciano, I will give you one-no, _two _days of complete undefiance against your random attacking."

"Oh, Lovi, you're so adorable~ How could you think I'm attacking you when I'm hugging you and-"

"You're time hasn't started yet, bastard!"

And this would explain why Antonio was the first to pass out, drunk, while Francis and Gilbert barely touched their beers for the rest of the night, suddenly feeling like debating.

Of course, no one will ever understand why Lovino attempting to tear Feliciano and Ludwig apart (again) would suddenly seem so dramatic to the two friends.

"Did 'Tonio really just say that Romano is feeding Ita-chan lies about meine Bruder abusing him?" Gilbert declared in absolute shock.

Francis nodded sadly. "Oui, it'd seem he is."

"That's so...unawesome..."

Francis rolled his eyes. "I wonder...should we tell Ludwig about this?" 

Gilbert sat and pondered this for a few moments. "Well, I mean, if we don't, then their relationship will die..."

Francis nodded. "It'd be unfair to not tell him of this, non? He should at least have a little time to prepare."

"That's true. And it'd be totally unawesome to have to deal with him being all mopey because Ita-chan hates him."

Francis frowned in thought. "Ah, but it would strengthen the l'amour if Ludwig dealed with it on his own. If he were to straghten this out on his own and still come out on top, then that just goes to show that Feliciano and him are perfect for each other, oui?"

Gilbert stared at Francis, angry. "Make up your mind!"

Francis shrugged. "I say we don't tell him. If him and mon cheri Feliciano can't get over a little spat like this, then they shouldn't be together anyway."

Gilbert sighed and took a drink of his neglected beer. "S'pose you're right. Then it's decided! Awesome us won't tell Ludwig that his little Ita-chan is going to be P-Oed at him, come tomorrow!"

And thus, Ludwig's chances of keeping Feliciano's heart suddenly dropped by about fifty percent.

**This story...is incredibly hard to write...**

**;A; I have **_**no idea **_**what should happen next! D How dare Lovi be so rude and make this story so complicated!**

**Review! ^^ Send me what you want to see next! *hint hint* (Oh well. There's my attempt at getting ideas. I'm off to write whatever's next on my list of things to write during my grounding :P)**

**Oh! Hope you all enjoyed! :D And remember to review! :)**


	3. AN

Oh dear lord. Where do I start.

As you all may know, I've recently just up and disappeared. I stop reading fanfictions, stopped responding to reviews, and stopped updating my stories. This doesn't mean I stopped wanting to write or didn't want to respond, there was just too much going on at the beginning for me to find time and by the time I _did _have some, I hadn't been motivated enough to write, or I had just simply never thought of it.

However, my friend IRL and I collab'd a Left 4 Dead story on Facebook, and we discussed where else to post it. Finally I said "we could put it on my " To which she replied "You have one?" So thus, I showed my account to her and she read some of my stories. One in particular she was very fond of and was constantly asking me to update it.

Unfortunately, taking a look at my account, I realized there were many stories I didn't want to continue or stories that I just couldn't continue right now. I will save all of my stories to my computer, of course, but only the ones I want to be fully dedicated to will be uploaded to my new account. If you have me author alerted, I suggest you go and add my other account instead as this one will soon be either closed or left to wither. If you have a story (or stories) on alert, I suggest author alerting my other account and simply removing it once you've story alerted the new one.

My newest account is ka583982 (/u/2807266) and I promise I will be more dedicated to my writing and respond better to reviews and PMs. If you have anything you wish to ask, PM me on there or email me at . Or, if that leads to a week without reply, you can message me on Facebook; a link to it can be found on my new Fanfiction profile.

Love you all and hope you will continue to stick with me!

-Karb/CWT


End file.
